


Unladylike Lady Lady

by TomEn



Category: Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid
Genre: Corruption, F/M, LGD, Mind Control, lesbians having hetero sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomEn/pseuds/TomEn
Summary: A short smut that I wrote for a certain Discord group about Rain and Lady J having hetero sex with some guy.





	Unladylike Lady Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Story written for the LGD community: https://discord.gg/4PG5j77

Don't take it seriously, it was just a funny story written for a certain Discord group. Hope none will find it offensive or start a shitstorm.

Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid: Unladylike Lady Lady

Lady J had no idea what happened. They met this boy just a few hours ago and offered him some help. It was a mystery what he was doing on this island, he said that he was just washed away ashore, but it seemed hard to believe. Was he really a shipwrecked? Still, she and Rain took care of him. He wasn't tall, yet he looked quite strong and somehow... handsome? She wasn't quite certain, since Rain was her only lover. Till now.

Boy grinned as the two ladies knelt in front of him and licked his cock. They were surprised of the size – this boy had a real monster in his pants. Just a moment before he said that he needs to pee. He walked to the bushes and returned soon after, but now his cock was fully erected. He smiled into her and said:  
“Seems I have a problem, any of you might help me?”

Lady J was embarrassed, she was about to say something, to discipline this brat, but then she saw her partner and lover, Rain, crawling to the boy on her fours. Before she could understand what happened, she joined her. Both busty ladies licked and sucked boy's cock and balls. Lady J fell her pussy getting moist when she adored the big cock. She could not believe of what she was doing, but it was somehow very good. She reached between her legs and begun to rub her moistening womanhood. 

Both women altered on his cock to finally lick it together, adoring the penis with their tongues. Their minds were cloudy, they couldn;t think about anything else than pleasing this brat. Boy put his hands on their heads, stroking their hair as they serviced him. He patted thme, smiling as their tongues caressed his veiny cock. He noticed that the both women started to masturbate and he told them to stop it. Lady J grimaced, but she did what she was told. In some odd way she couldn't resist the boy's words and will. 

Boy came without warning, spraying their faces with his sperm, leaving long, slimy trails on the faces and hair of the Lady Lady. Both women looked at each other with confusion, ashamed of what they just did. Cum dripped down their faces. They seemed to not fully understand what happened. Why they did so? Were they perverts? Or something forced them to do so? But the boy gave them no time to think more. He walked around and approached them from behind. Yanking their bottoms down, he revealed both moist pussies. Moment later Rain made a loud cry, when his big cock entered her tight womanhood. Lady J moaned when the boy fingered her pussy at the same time.

He stood behind them, taking care of their pussies, as they both moaned in unison. He occasionally slapped their round butts, leaving red marks on their perfect skin. None of the women was about to resist him, they were absolutely obedient. Lady J tried to break this wave of pleasure that overpowered her, but she couldn't. Her pussy begged for release. Drool dripped down her chin. She never felt anything like this before. 

Their cries and moans echoed in the forest as boy took his turns with each of them, creaming their pussies. They offered no resistance at all, serving the brat without a question, offering him a blowjobs or titjobs if he wanted. Finally, he brought Lady J to him and begun to finger her pussy, till she turned into the bike. Rain looked at it with confusion, she had no idea that it was possible for a man to be a liberator. He sat on the bike and waved for Rain. She reluctantly walked to him and sat on the bike, embracing him like a lover, her breasts pressed to his back, they rode away.


End file.
